


Recuerdame

by FJKimi (RyujiTawara)



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujiTawara/pseuds/FJKimi
Summary: Miria visita la tumba de Hilda. Recuerdos del pasado la rodean.
Relationships: Hilda/Miria (Claymore)





	Recuerdame

Se desvió del camino, sus compañeras la miraban extrañadas, Deneve iba a preguntarle a dónde se dirigía de no ser por Clare, que la detuvo.

Miria avanzó unos metros dentro del bosque hasta llegar donde descansaba Hilda. Su primer compañera y amiga, y la mejor que tendría, y la primera a la que asesinó.

—Si hubiera sabido que eras tú te habría ahorrado el sufrimiento desde antes —dijo arrodillándose frente a un árbol.

Recordó aquel día, aquella misión. Estaba feliz de las mejores diez, ser la número ocho era mejor de lo que esperaba. Se moría de felicidad de verla, pero Hilda había desaparecido sin decirle nada, y eso la preocupaba.

Sus compañeras de misión se veían asustadas, tal vez eran primerizas, pero la mujer que encabezaba la misión era insoportable. Era su primera misión como guerrera de un dígito, y la número cuatro iba con ella, habría preferido ir con la número seis, con su amiga y mantener su promesa, pero no fue posible. La imagen de Ofelia vivió en su mente durante muchos años, aquellos ojos esmeraldas, el cabello rubio como todas, pero recogido en una trenza, y su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tenebrosa. No dejaba de sonreír ni siquiera cuando cazaba. Todavía recordaba sus palabras: «Ella me entregó su tarjeta negra y me pidió que se la entregara al próximo Hombre de Negro que viera... Pero ahora la parte graciosa; la persona que ella realmente deseaba entregarle la carta estaba muy cerca...Eso fue tan gracioso, que rompí la tarjeta en pedazos y la tiré en ese mismo lugar».

Al principio no entendió, pero sabía que algo andaba mal cuando aquel ser solo la atacaba a Ofelia, no a las otras, ni a ella. Lo supo cuando cortó la cabeza del monstruo.

La carta que no había entregado, su amiga que había desaparecido, aquellos ojos que le pidieron morir; Hilda se había transformado. Incluso siendo un monstruo estaba peleando, ya no podía volver a ser humana, pero no quería aquella vida. Todas las claymore sabían que cuando la carta negra llegaba era hora de despedirse, pero la carta de Hilda no había llegado, Miria no la había recibido. Ellas no se habían despedido.

—No quería hacerlo, no de esa manera. No habría dejado que te hiciera tanto daño.

«Si alguna vez dejo de ser yo, mátame», le pidió Hilda. Miria le prometió y perjuró que lo haría. Pero la carta no llegó.

—Ofelia está muerta también. Clare se llevó su vida. Si siguieras aquí pelearías junto a nosotras.

Había unas flores que estaban junto al sendero, iba a cortarlas, pero decidió dejarlas, pensó que así su amiga no se sentiría tan sola, así no parecería tan triste.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo si te gustaban las flores, pero mira, aun siendo débiles ellas crecerán si lo intentan. Son igual de bonitas que tú.

No había llorado por ella en años, pero ahora lloraba también por las otras que había visto morir, por las que habían muerto peleando junto a ella, por las que también se irían.

—Perdón por no venir a verte en estos años, ¿Cuántos han pasado? ¿Siete, diez? Olvidé decirte que también fui la número seis. Ahora soy solo un fantasma. ¿Esto cuenta como reencuentro o como despedida? Porque me siento bien de estar contigo, aunque esté solo yo.

Estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a nevar, tenía que irse, Clare y las demás estarían esperando cerca. Ya había dejado de llorar.

—Tengo que irme. No sé si vuelva, pero si no regreso, sabrás que ahora estaré contigo, espero que eso no suceda pronto.

Se levantó y se puso la capa sobre los hombros, tomó su claymore y marchó. No pudo cumplir con la promesa de pelear junto a ella, pero cumpliría con su deber de proteger a las demás.

«Y a partir de ahora, voy a vivir para luchar, pensando en ti», se prometió. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito y publicado originalmente en fanfiction un 27 de diciembre de 2017.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
